


Whirlwind

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, gay ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Iwaizumi took Kindaichi skating, and their feet weren't the only thing to take a turn on the ice.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses series: 14. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

The air crackled with cold as the two of them walked shoulder to shoulder along the downtown sidewalk. Kindaichi’s eyes dragged along the festively decorated shop front windows, taking in the ambience the upcoming New Year’s celebrations oozing from every display.

He was surprised when Iwaizumi dragged him to a stop in front of one of those shops. “Dude, I need new laces for my skates. Mind if we stop?”

“Of course not.” Kindaichi bit back a smile at the way excitement flickered in Iwaizumi’s eyes. It was a look reserved for what Iwaizumi considered the finer things in life — good ice cream, a brisk workout, and pretty much every small four legged creature with fur.

Sporting goods stores weren’t much of a mystery to Kindaichi. He had been in and out of them since he was ten, first for little league baseball and then volleyball.

However, he had never wandered over to the winter sports section of the store. The wall of pads that looked like armor and looming racks of hockey sticks were only eclipsed by the plethora of skis and snowboards.

Iwaizumi headed straight for that daunting area that looked more a domain for medieval combat than sports. There was an entire panel of laces of all different colors and brands, but Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate before selecting a specific one.

“Blue/white waxed laces, 108” length,” Kindaichi mumbled aloud, brows raising. “What do you need three meters of laces for?”

Shrugging, Iwaizumi gave him a crooked smile. “No idea, actually. They just feel right. The 120s are too long and the 96s aren’t long enough.”

“I’ll, uh, take your word for it.” Kindaichi bit back a sigh at Iwaizumi’s babble. He didn’t do such things often, so it was a rare treat to see Iwaizumi with that air of enthusiasm. “So how long have you been skating?”

“Since I was little.” Lifting a sleek-looking hockey skate off a display, Iwaizumi’s fingers traced the lines with his fingertips. “Oikawa and I always went skating on Sundays in the winter until middle school hit. Then we went as often as we could because it was good endurance exercise for volleyball.”

The mention of their former captain and Iwaizumi’s longest and best friendship, a knot of something unbidden and unnamed curled in Kindaichi’s belly.

Though he and Iwaizumi had been more or less an item for a few months now, their time together sparse due to college but fulfilling nonetheless, Kindaichi couldn’t deny a stab of not-quite-jealousy that Oikawa knew more about Iwaizumi than anyone. 

“Can we go skating later?” Iwaizumi asked, still stroking the sporty looking seams of the skate. “I haven’t been in a while, and I’d really like to go with you.”

Both of them blushed, and Kindaichi reddened even more when Iwaizumi fixed him with a pleading gaze. That made what Kindaichi had to say all the more painful. “I, uh, don’t know how to skate, Iwa-san.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “So? I can teach you, and I’d really like to spend time with you that doesn’t involve being buried in homework.”

“I —” Kindaichi swallowed hard. It meant a lot to Iwaizumi for them to do this, but the reasons to abstain were fairly obvious. “What if I run over a bunch of little kids?”

Nodding, Iwaizumi cradled his chin in thought until he put the skate back to grab Kindaichi’s arm. “Then we can go tonight after the public skate closes.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Kindaichi shivered at the thought of being chased down by police for breaking into the ice rink after hours, only for any potential escape to be impeded by his utter lack of grace on skates. “I can’t go to jail. I have an exam on Monday.”

Hands slapped over Iwaizumi’s mouth to stifle a wheezing laugh. “Oh my god. We’re not breaking in, dude. We’re just going when nobody else is there.” 

Swept away by the way Iwaizumi’s entire being lit up when he laughed and the desire to see the person he admired so much come to life doing something he loved, Kindaichi sighed and said, “Sure, I’d like to come with you.”

Long after they checked out with the new laces, Iwaizumi was still aglow. Of course, he didn’t own skates at all and the rental place would surely be closed that late, but Kindaichi had faith that things would work out for the best. With Iwaizumi involved, they usually did.

It was nearly midnight when the two of them returned downtown to the outdoor ice rink, with Iwaizumi’s skates slung over his shoulder with his new laces and Oikawa’s hanging similarly from Kindaichi.

Face beet red while Iwaizumi laced his skates for him, Kindaichi watched the utter precision with which the laces were secured. They were tight around his feet and ankles, but not painfully so. “Gotta have good support,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he looped the excess lace around Kindaichi’s ankle a couple of times. “That’s what the extra is for.”

Iwaizumi’s skates were on in a fraction of the time, practiced fingers tugging and tying everything in place, and it was time for them to hit the ice.

The thin blades wobbled under him, and Kindaichi gratefully accepted Iwaizumi’s steadying arm. “Are you sure this is safe?”

Grinning, Iwaizumi squeezed Kindaichi’s arm. “Absolutely.”

At the gate leading to the ice, Kindaichi’s knees started wobbling and it had nothing to do with his sense of balance. “Oh, this is going to hurt.”

However, when both of Kindaichi’s skates were on the ice, a strong arm banded around his waist and kept him upright. “Bend your knees a little.” Kindaichi complied, and he sighed in relief when the imminent feeling of tipping over abated. “There ya go. It’ll give you better balance if you’re not so rigid.”

His attention torn down the middle between the merry tingle of Iwaizumi’s hands on him and trying not to faceplant with Iwaizumi watching, Kindaichi did as instructed and pushed off. The first few laps were filled with his fair share of falls and almost-spills, but Iwaizumi stuck by him through every stage until Kindaichi could motor along under his own power and balance.

After executing his first solo turn without a spill, Kindaichi’s entire being vibrated with pleasure. “I see why you like this! It’s just . . . I don’t know.”

“Peaceful,” Iwaizumi supplied, gliding effortlessly next to Kindaichi with his hands tucked into his coat pockets. “Everything else feels like it’s on the other side of the world, and all you can see or smell or think about is the ice beneath you.”

Kindaichi’s jaw dropped as Iwaizumi so easily articulated a feeling he couldn’t possibly have described to another soul. “Yeah, exactly.” His hand reached out for Iwaizumi, and it was met right away. “And you, of course.”

Iwaizumi’s blush from the cold was quickly eclipsed by the way he flushed from Kindaichi’s remark, and Kindaichi’s cheeks burned in kind. 

They motored around for a while after, hands tangled together for no other reason than they just wanted them to be. It wasn’t until Kindaichi slipped out a bone-rattling yawn that Iwaizumi tugged them to a stop. “Yeah, it’s getting pretty late. We both have classes tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah,” Kindaichi echoed, irritated that his internal clock had inadvertently cut short their time together. However, he was an uncomfortable mix of sweaty and cold from the effort, and the idea of sprawling out on his bed that didn’t move like a ship at sea held massive appeal.

Iwaizumi stared out into the distance as they headed for the gate, and Kindaichi immediately felt a pang of loss that their little bubble of only the two of them had already started to deflate.

That thought was vaulted straight out of his head when a hand wrapped around his wrist and dragged him into a graceless heap.

Under Kindaichi’s sprawled form, Iwaizumi winced and closed his eyes, arms flung wide at his sides. “Well that’s just embarrassing, eating shit after we were already done.”

Kindaichi chuckled. “Now you know how it feels, falling every thirty seconds. It’s like letting yourself get hit in the face by a serve.” He worried his lower hip between his teeth before murmuring, “But I had fun.”

“Glad you did.” Iwaizumi’s hand reached up to smooth along the curve of Kindaichi’s jaw, and Kindaichi’s breath hitched in his chest at the touch. A thumb stroked the soft skin beneath his eyes. “Ey, Yuutarou?”

The unfamiliar strains of his given name rang in Kindaichi’s ears, and his breath held.

Iwaizumi patted Kindaichi’s cheek and chortled. “You know this is the part where you kiss me, right?”

“Oh?” The words sunk in and Kindaichi gaped at Iwaizumi. “You mean you want me to —”

“Yep.”

“So does that mean you —”

“Yep.”

“So I’m really allowed to —” 

“You’re getting good at this.” Iwaizumi’s arms snaked around Kindaichi’s waist and tugged him closer. “Yeah, so if you could tell me whether I grossly misread the mood, that’d be great.”

Heart pounding so loud he was sure Iwaizumi could hear it, Kindaichi groaned and ducked down to press their lips together.

In what he would never admit to being his first kiss, Kindaichi’s entire body tingled with excitement. He lay flush against Iwaizumi’s chest and chased every angle to find his way closer, the way Iwaizumi clung to him even tighter sending a rush of dizzy need through him.

Neither of them could draw a full breath once they wrenched apart. However, the dopey smile on Iwaizumi’s face twisted into a wince. “Not to be unromantic or whatever,” he wheezed, “but your keys are kind of crushing my nuts.”

“Oh!” Kindaichi rolled over onto his back, and the two of them were sprawled out side by side, looking up at the starless sky. “I had a good time.”

A hand found Kindaichi’s and laced their fingers together. “So did I.” They stayed there until Kindaichi started to shiver, and Iwaizumi chuckled. “You don’t know how to get back up, do you?”

“Nope.” 

Iwaizumi climbed to his feet and offered an arm of support. Kindaichi squeaked in surprise when Iwaizumi hauled him straight up and chest to chest. Lips hovered a few scant centimeters apart, and Kindaichi pressed their foreheads together. “I’d kiss you again, but I’ll probably just fall over again and my ass is already cold.”

Pecking a chaste kiss on Kindaichi’s cheek, Iwaizumi swept Kindaichi off his feet and carried him over to the nearby benches where they left their shoes. “Can’t have that, now can we?”

Laughter pealed from Kindaichi’s throat as he just let it all happen. It wasn’t how he expected to spend his evening, but as they wander back to their usual neighborhood in no particular hurry, hand in hand, Kindaichi couldn’t think of any other way it could have turned out better.


End file.
